


Hide and Seek

by tonight_aliv



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonight_aliv/pseuds/tonight_aliv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 Drabbles challenge with the theme "To Get Light and Darkness Dragon Back".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 052. Stirring the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr Jan 21st, 2013.

Thin fingers traced the edge of the painted porcelain saucer. His white tea had gone cold with their conversation long ago, and even though his gaze was unfocused toward the large shop windows, he knew Shou wan’t looking at him either. They had agreed to meet at this cafe, one of his favorites in Tokyo, at his request, but it still surprised him how agreeable and accommodating his colleague had become.

As a professional, still working his way into a position of respect, Shou and his brother were the talk of the trade as they worked toward their own league. And, while Jun was more respected as a duelist than an entrepreneur, he envied the man with the light blue hair and his drive, his purpose, his happiness with how things had turned out.

But that line of thinking often led back to their high school days, to a friend of theirs, and Jun didn’t really want to go there right now. He had enough to worry about sitting across from him in this catty-corner cafe.

He presently sighed, catching Shou out of his thoughts. Through the fake ivy decorations strewn about the cafe, through the brightly-painted window panes and their accompanying sheer curtains, it had begun to rain.

"Tell me there’s a reason," he heard over the humming radio, and he glanced away from the oncoming storm slowly, "even if it’s one of those things I could never understand, just let me know there’s a good reason. That things will be okay."

He forced a loud laugh despite the somber atmosphere. Shou was watching him skeptically, critically, but there was a budding worry there as well. Jun decided it was about time to leave and stood slowly.

"I can’t keep doing this. There’s plenty of challenge in using these thrown-together decks, and they’ve gotten me far, but there’s a point when I need a goal I can work toward. What I’m using isn’t who I am, and I need to move on."

And with that as the last word, Jun walked toward the exit, to the swiftly darkening outside world, with Shou fast on his heels.


	2. 049. Umbrella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted to tumblr on Jan 24th, 2013.

The wind was teasing their respective umbrellas, Shou still jogging to keep Jun’s rushed pace. Even as they were quickly drenched by the rain, the shorter man held his ground, his naïvety showing a bit in his rushed argument against Jun leaving the league for good. Jun, for his part, didn’t answer the insisted arguments that he would make his way back to the league, that all he needed was a little time away from the stress.

They walked on, avoiding the other hurried passerby as if they didn’t exist. They didn’t matter. They were nothing more and a longer step to the left, just another of the hundreds of steps that would take him to his hotel.

The wind gusted suddenly, catching Jun off his guard as he had finally begun contemplating a response to placate Shou, to lead him on a false assumption that the taller of the two would be okay.

The gust carried his umbrella out of his grasp swiftly. Up, toward the towering skyscrapers of concrete and glass, then dancing down with the rain, a graceful display of black polyester and chrome-colored plastic as it tumbled.

Without really realizing that he had taken off at a run in the first place, thoroughly discomforted at the rain on his crisp button-down, and moving entirely on instinct, Jun chased his umbrella into a shallow alley. It landed just before a heap of garbage bags, the wind having left its plaything alone for now, but the dark-haired man didn’t reach for it.


	3. 001. Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted to tumblr on Jan 24th, 2013.

He could not be driven further into disbelief, and even as the umbrella at his feet began to knock lightly at his drenched slacks, even as Shou’s light footsteps sounded behind him, he couldn’t bring himself to look away.  
  
Quiet chuckles from atop the garbage bags. A hand moving to rub at the back of a head of rain-soaked brown hair.  
  
”What’s wrong?” he heard at once from behind. Another umbrella tried to shelter his back from the storm, cordial and polite enough, but it only managed to redirect more water onto the top of his spiked back hair. He snapped out of his amazement abruptly at the action, still staring into the dark alley and the boy who sat there.  
  
Well, he guessed Judai wasn’t really a boy any longer. None of them were.  
  
He watched as Judai moved stiffly atop his throne of garbage, and he took his time forming one of the millions of questions on his tongue: Why now? Where did you come from? How did you get here? How long have you been here?  
  
When the brunette winced, an arm reaching for his right ankle before hesitating back to his side, Jun decided on the question that came easiest, even after all of this time, “What are you doing?”

That characteristic smile-and-laugh combo that he just realized he still hated, and now Shou was maneuvering around Jun to get a better look into the alley, barely stifling a gasp when he got a good look.

"Could you help me out, Manjoume? I can’t put weight on—"

Shou screamed his name before he could finish the thought, launching a small, now drenched, well-dressed blue-haired blur at his arms. Jun took the awkwardly affectionate moment to pick his umbrella up off the ground and tuck it away.


End file.
